


Bathing Incident

by Raptorcloak



Series: Mokuton Resurrection [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bath Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Kissing, Lemon, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Peeping, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiraiya sees an unthinkable event between Tsunade and Minato in her bathouse. I don't own Naruto. MinatoxTsunade. Lemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing Incident

Hey, there again. This was my first MinatoxTsunade pairing that started many afterwards and my second lemon ever. It's short but very enjoyable and please review.

Summary: Jiraiya sees an unthinkable sight between his most precious student and the woman he loves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of their characters. Maybe Haruhi.

* * *

 

 "Yeah, that's it. That's it" Jiraiya thought as he watched women bathe in the local bath house and took pictures to add to his personal collection from a tall rooftop.

By then, Jiraiya had twenty two pictures and had finished his "research" and looking to the left, he saw steam coming from Tsunade's house and figured she was taking a bath. He got an idea to peep at his former teammate while she took a bath.

"Should I or should'nt I? thought the white-haired man as he remembered the last time he was spying on her, she noticed and crippled him halfway to death. Jiraiya decided he'd make it a short look and headed to her house. He put on a lecherous smile and heard Tsunade giggling and a moan coming from Tsunade's bathhouse which said "Tsunade-chan, that feels so good". His eyes widened in shock at the voice.

"That sounded a lot like Minato" thought Jiraiya as he creeped to the door, which was slightly cracked opened with high amounts of steaming flowing out and he looked inside. He saw a naked man's backside and looked away to catch his breath as he began to look inside. Jiraiya inhaled and exhaled heavily as he observed the man. He was tall and had spiky blond hair and Jiraiya immediately recognized the man as Minato and his pupils shrunk to the back of his irises.

"What in the entire universe is he doing in there?" Jiraiya asked himself as he saw Minato sitting on the inside of the enormous bathtub, which seemed to take up most the space in the bathhouse, and in front of him was an equally naked Tsunade. Looking closer, he saw Tsunade massaging Minato's erect member with her gigantic breasts and her mouth licked the head of his manhood.

"How's this, Minato-kun?" Tsunade smiled at Minato as he moved his member in and out of the woman's awesome cleavage.

"It's so great, Tsunade-chan." Minato moaned as he placed his hands on Tsunade's shoulders while she massaged his member. To him, Tsunade's breasts was one of the greatest feelings in the world but what he really liked about her was her smile and her eyes. Soon enough, Minato felt his balls harden and released a wave of semen into her face and breasts. She rolled her tongue from her cheek to her nose, licking the cum off her face and grinned at Minato. Cerulean eyes gazed into brown eyes before Minato kissed Tsunade while she put her on hand on the back of his head and made them deepen the kiss. Minato traced his hand on Tsunade's body, feeling her stomach and breasts, enjoying the soft smoothness of her skin. Tsunade giggled and felt Minato's well-built body and turned herself around.

"Well, Minato-kun?" Tsunade said, swinging her entry in the direction of Minato's crouch and the sight of it caused his penis to awake so much, he groaned.

"All right, Tsunade-chan." said Minato as he stroked his member at Tsunade's entrance and placed his hands on her hips for balance as he entered her. Minato held still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Tsunade's tight womanhood before moving in and out. He and Tsunade let out moans of intense pleasure as he pounded into her body.

"Oh, yes! Minato-kun! Please don't stop" moaned Tsunade to her apparent lover. Minato leaned his upper body down to Tsunade's back, making sure her back touch his abdomen and he switched his hands from her hips to her breasts and massaged them, squeezed them and softly twisting her rough nipples. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed and Minato felt as if he was in heaven with the feeling of Tsunade's breasts in his hands and his thighs smacking her soft ass while he kissed the back of her ear. He rubbed the breasts together and gentily buried his fingers in the mounds while Tsunade versed her hips against his.

"Tsunade-chan! I'm close to...!" groaned Minato.

"I know! Me Too, Minato-kun!" moaned Tsunade.

With a final thrust of speed, Minato released his seed into the beautiful woman and he pulled himself out her once the orgasm ended and sat down in the tub to catch his breath. Tsunade panted as she turned her self back to Minato and straddled him before giving him a deep kiss.

Outside, Jiraiya looked like he was about to have a heart attack as he backed from the door and lumbered away from Tsunade's house.

Two Weeks Later

"And that's what happened" a sweaty and traumatized Jiraiya as he laid in an arm chair said to his physician, who wrote on her notepad and her eye twitched.

"Maybe you should'nt have been spying on other people or you would'nt have seen them doing that" the physician said as her voice changed to a very familar one that Jiraiya instantly recogizned.

"No, no, no, you can be!..." he gasped as the woman was revealed to be none other than Tsunade, who had never looked so angry before in her life.

Jiraiya jumped from the chair and ran to the door but Tsunade grabbed his ponytail and slammed him to the floor police-style. She growled at him and raised her fist high over her head.

"WAIT!" shrieked Jiraiya. After beating him about twelve times, she threw him headfirst into the wall and loomed over his weak form.

"Now, why were you spying on me and Minato-kun that day? Well?" demanded Tsunade as she cracked her knuckles.

"It was an accident! I swear!" pleaded Jiraiya as he defensively raised his hand.

"Can I ask you question please?"

"What?"

"How in the entire world did you and Minato end up together?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well, it was... Look, I don't have to explain anything to you! Got it? Do anything like that ever again and I'll kill you." snapped Tsunade.

"Okay! Okay!" said Jiraiya as he staggered to his feet.

"The only reason you're not dead is because I have to watch and control my anger a little more for a while" said Tsunade.

"You're finally cooling off and allowing your anger around me to dissolve?" Jiraiya asked and the only he got was a small kick from Tsunade to the head.

"No. I'm looking out for two people now."

"You mean Minato?"

"Not just him. Someone else." answered Tsunade as she began stroking her stomach, hinting the toad sage who the other person was and he gasped.

"Tsunade, do you mean and Minato are going to have a..."

"Yep" said Tsunade.

"All right! I'm going to be a Granddad!' cheered Jiraiya.

And so he did as nine months later, Minato and Tsunade gave birth to a healthly daughter named Haruhi Senju Namikaze, who had her mother's eyes and hair.

* * *

 

Hmmmmm. How did Tsunade and Minato get together? Find out whenI posted the prequel named Mokuton Resurrections: Fresh Starts is posted and I hope you liked my very first MinatoxTsunade fanfic. So Long!


End file.
